Balance Restored
by secret-sorrow
Summary: Set after Avatar's Season 3. Guided by Daniel's dream, SG1 finds a war-torn world that's rebuilding itself. They encounter strange people w/ unexplainable abilities & an adventure begins.  It'll be pretty obvious what I'm attempting to write in Ch1.
1. Prologue 1

It will start off as a little boring

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. Don't sue since I already have a lot of debt. ^_^

Author's Note: This is my 1st published fanfiction. I've finally decided to actually put them down on paper/document file.

Chapter 1

A deafening alarm was blaring in the speakers in a secret underground military base.

A group of MPs ran into the Gate room and placed themselves in defensive positions. Although they knew the SG team that will be coming through, it is standard procedure to avoid any nasty surprises.

Four people stepped through the wormhole and it was indeed SG1. A few hours later, when they had submitted their reports on their latest mission, which was thankfully uneventful, they all went home for some rest and relaxation.

Doctor Daniel Jackson stepped into his two-bedroom apartment. He gently placed his bag on a table, picked up the mail on the floor, took of his shoes and padded barefoot across his living room. He went into the small kitchen and microwaved a sandwich. He ate as he sorted through his mail and listened to the recorded messages on his answering machine.

After a while, he decided to take a quick shower and then he went to bed for some much needed shut-eye. It might be exciting to be one of a few people who can travel to other planets, but there are some things that he really missed after nights spent sleeping in a sleeping bag. Like his large soft mattress and central heating. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

_~~Dream sequence~~_

_He was sitting in a large meadow full of flowers he cannot name. Their various scents filled his lungs as he inhaled deeply .He had a niggling felling at the back of his mind that he should know this place but try as he might, he cannot recall having ever been here before._

_A slight breeze brought a strange scent. The scent of wet earth, of lightning and rain, and fresh fruits. __**That **__particular scent is definitely familiar. _

"_Oma? Did you bring me here?" Daniel asked._

"_Yes," Oma serenely replied as she materialized beside him. _

"_Why? Is something wrong?" Daniel was very curious about Oma's reason._

"_I need you help…no, that's not right…" Oma paused as she thought over here next words."There is a race that is in need of your help."_

"_I thought it was forbidden for one of the Ascended to help those in this plane of existence?"_

"_Yes, it usually is. But this time, we all reached a consensus about this particular race."_

"_The Ascended are actually bending their most sacred rules on non-interference with lesser beings? What is so special about these people?"_

"_You will know once you get to know them. Although we agreed to help, we cannot reveal more information."_

"_Alright," Daniel agreed. "Where can I find them?"_

_Oma smiled. "Journey to Kheb and ask to speak with the Head Monk. Tell them that Oma Desala sent you and that you seek the 'Nomads'. Once you find them, you must listen to their tale."_

_Daniel was brimming questions but before he could ask, the dream melted away to consciousness. _

_~~End of dream sequence~~_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to cook my meals.**

**I'm looking for a beta to help with my grammatical and spelling mistakes. Please send me a PM if you are interested.**


	2. Prologue 2

***peeks from behind a tree* uh…hi? *sheepish grin* sorry for the late update. I already have several chapters in the draft stage but because of procrastination, busy work schedule and problems writing SGC scenes, chapter uploads will be slow.**

**In the mean time, please enjoy Prologue 2! **

~*0*~

**Balance Restored**

~*0*~

**Prologue 2: **

Aang's POV

It has been a year since the defeat of the Fire Lord Ozai and the restoration of peace and diplomatic relations between the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes and me, the lone survivor of the Air Nomads. To commemorate this event, it was decided that we will hold a week-long observance with the last day being one big party. Everywhere you look, you can see festive banners on every house, shop, temple and government building. People were laughing and crying, reminiscing over the events of the past year. However, there is still some distrust between the three nations. There's too much bad blood and suffering between them for them to suddenly forget and forgive. Enemies don't become friends overnight. That's impossible.

Team Avatar, meaning me, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Mai and of course Appa and Momo are celebrating in Prince…ahem, _Fire_ _Lord _Zuko's palace. Zuko and Mai were married soon after his coronation but they both decided to postpone having children until everything has settled down. Sokka, with help from Toph, managed to retrieve his space sword after dropping it in the stone forest. He's still training to become the best swordsman in the world. Suki, his girlfriend, is training new Kiyoshi Warrior recruits while Katara, his sister, is helping the Water Tribes rebuild while learning more about Water-bending. What about me? Well, since I'm the Avatar I'm tasked with reinforcing the peace and strengthening ties between the nations. I sometimes tell stories of my people and teach kids some bending.

~*0*~

As I sat and watched the sun set over the horizon and stars twinkle in the sky, I wondered about my people. Are they up there looking out for me? Is Master Kiyatso still making pies? Am I really the only Air Nomad left?

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" a gruff voice behind me said.

"How did you know where to find me?" Aang asked Zuko who took a seat beside him on the sand, not caring that his expensive red silk robes are getting dirty.

"Katara told me you'd be here," he simply stated.

"Oh."

"Is that all you're going to say? The others are getting worried. It's been a year since you've defeated my father but instead of celebrating, you're here, brooding. Everybody is worried about you Aang."

"I'm fine! They don't need to worry about me."

"Then why are you so defensive? Uncle said it's better to share our problems with friends so that they can help lessen the burden. Am I not your friend, Aang?"

"You won't understand!"

"Try me."

I stared at him as the silence after his statement stretched out for uncomfortably long seconds. I sighed, giving up. I know that if he can't get the answer out of me, they'll send in Toph to beat it out of me.

~*0*~

A few more minutes passed in silence as Zuko patiently waited for me to speak. I stared at out at the now dark horizon lit only by the moon, stars and the occasional fishing boat.

"Zuko?" After receiving a grunt from the teen, he continued, "Do you think there are any other Air Nomads left?"

Zuko seemed to be deep in thought as he tried to remember the history lessons given to him in school and by his Uncle. "According to Uncle, the last Air Nomads were hunted down and put to death during Sozin's time. My great-grandfather could not take the chance that a new Avatar would grow up and awaken his or her past memories. It would have jeopardized all the plans he had carefully put into place."

"I'm sorry Aang," Zuko said sincerely. "There is only a very slim chance that some of your people had avoided the massacre by going into hiding within the other nations. But it's been a year since peace has been restored. If there are any Air Nomads left, they should have revealed themselves once the danger has passed. "

Seeing that his words seemed to have made Aang more depressed than earlier, he tried to lighten the mood.

"What do you call an animal that is both lazy and does not tell the truth?" asked Zuko.

"I dunno, what do they call it?"

"A Lie-on! Get it? Lie-on and Lion, hahahaha!" Zuko laughed.

Aang gave Zuko a weird look. "Sokka's rubbing off on you. It wasn't even funny."

"Whatever." Zuko abruptly stopped laughing and stood up, dusting the sand and other dirt from his robes. "Let's go. Everybody's waiting for us. We can't begin the celebrations without you."

He then turned his back and quickly headed off to the direction of the palace.

Aang looked up to the night sky one last time. "I wish I wasn't the only one of my people left."

"Aang! Hurry up! I don't want to keep Mai waiting."

"I'm right behind you!"

Aang chased after his friend's diminishing form as the stars twinkled overhead, his wish, plea and prayer, heard by the spirits.

~*0*~

**A/N: Why another prologue? I wanted one in Aang's POV. Any spelling or grammar mistakes will be fixed as soon as they are pointed out to me. **

**A/N2: Prologue 1 will be edited to stretch it out and make it better to read instead of rushed.**

**Flames only increase my review count so I won't care if you flame me! Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 1

Wow it's been two months…time sure flies. Here's a new chapter for you guys. A BIG THANK YOU To those who read, put this on story alert, made this a favorite and those who took the time to give a review. Updates are still slow but never fear, more chapters are already in the drafts stage

I don't own anything except for the plot and any OCs you find.

_Italics: dream sequence_

~*0*~

Balance Restored

~*0*~

**Chapter 1**

**It's been a few weeks from their mission from **P3X-7GT and they have done several off-world missions since then. Lately however, they've been noticing that Daniel does not seem to have it any interest at all. Not even when they went to the ruins of an ancient ruined temple. Even when O'Neill called it as 'just an old pile of rocks' failed to get a rise out of Daniel. In fact, it looked like Daniel was just going through the motions of working and this greatly worried the rest of the team.

~*0*~

_Fire, the flickering blue flames wrapped around him, licking across his skin like a lover's caress. He should be afraid, he knew that this fire should have seared him to the bone yet it does not. What's happening?_

~*0*~

_He was flying, the air currents taking him up into the clouds. He was strapped onto some sort of glider make of wooden glider and he has no fear of suddenly dropping out of the sky. He could see the people on the ground going about their everyday lives. Some looked up and waved up at him and went on with their tasks. He should get back since it's time for his lessons. Reluctantly, he turned back and headed home._

~*0*~

_His eyes threatened to fall out of head. It's not just the palace – it's the whole city that is made of ice. That's not a wise choice for building material. Aren't they afraid it will all melt by summer?_

~*0*~

_He can see two people facing off. One looked like an important lord or even a king even though he is short in stature. The other was a tall and imposing young woman. The man charged but the woman simply raised her foot and stomped on the ground. What happened next made Daniel's eyes pop out of his head – a large chasm grew between the two and separated them. What the heck?_

~*0*~

General Hammond was walking by Dr. Jackson's office when he noticed the slightly open door. Cautiously, he nudged the door wider and took a peek. He found Dr. Jackson writing furiously while reading several books and piles of paper were strewn over every available surface including the floor. Opening the door fully, he made his presence known to the oblivious doctor.

"Dr. Jackson, when I ordered SG1 to take a break, I meant doing something that is _not_ work-related. Care to explain what you are doing?"

Daniel jumped, obviously startled by General Hammond's presence and in his momentary lapse of attention tipped the delicate balance of books and paper. The piles of books and papers toppled to floor while he made a futile attempt to catch them but only seemed to make it worse.

"General Hammond! I was just…ahh…uhmm…doing some research on the Anth-Shuna temple." Daniel tried to explain while trying to clean the mess.

General Hammond knew that Daniel was lying. So while Daniel was distracted in gathering papers and books, he picked up a stray note on the floor. His eyebrows knit together as he read what it contained. It seemed that the archaeologist was having troubling dreams involving Oma.

He looked at Daniel who was still busy tidying up and said, "And when were you going to tell us about the dreams Oma has been sending you?"

Sorry for the shortness.

Reviews have become my drug of choice – please support a review junkie ~_^


End file.
